6th Hokage Dimensional Chronicles  Chapter 2
by KingScorp
Summary: The basis of my story is when Kabuto - escaped from the 4th Ninja War - is spotted in Wizarding World. Chapter 2 contains past connections between wizards and ninjas and flashbacks battles between Naruto and Sasuke among other things. Keep following!


**CHAPTER 2 – Naruto's First Puzzled Decision**

Naruto: Shikamaru, search details on that world! Also, call up Tsunade!

Shikamaru steadily went and search some details. His laziness did not matter as he was agape by the message that the Root member sent. Even Naruto, perplexed, began thinking! He seemed a bit disorientated as he was motivated on one side to capture Kabuto and on the other, was completely startled by this revelation of a Wizard dimension.

Shikamaru then entered the room with Tsunade.

Shikamaru: I'm not finding any details but it seems that Tsunade-sama knows something.

Naruto: Really?

Tsunade: Yes, my grandfather – the 1st Hokage – once told me about wizards and entrusted me a scroll.

Naruto: A scroll?

Tsunade: Yes, it's a summoning scroll which works only in the reverse summoning way, which means only ninjas can go to their world.

Naruto: I see, so what else do you know about them?

Tsunade: It's not exactly about them but a particular wizard that he told me about. His name is Dumbledore, if I remember, correctly.

Shikamaru: Dumbledore?

Tsunade: Yes, he was the headmaster of the school near which Kabuto was spotted, I think.

Shikamaru: Great. If we want to pursuit Kabuto there, we'll need someone who knows our existence. That 'Dumbdelbore' may be helpful.

Tsunade: Still, I know the story between my grandfather and Dumbledore and it's still covered with some mysteries.

Naruto: Mysteries?

Tsunade: Yes, their meeting was not a coincidence but rather a political issue that arise at that time. A researcher, Nicolas Flamel, was searching and studying the secrets of alchemy. He was intrigued, then, by the incredible longevity of the Uzumaki Clan. He tried to unravel the secret behind this. After months of researches, he found that some algae and metals in the water source of the Uzumaki have unusual life property. He tried to negotiate with the Clan leader, Ichizoku, to let him take some samples for research but they did not agree. Flamel then came back with a friend of his – Dumbledore - to try convincing the 1st Hokage and Ichizoku – as they were leaders of the Alliance between Konoha and Uzichio villages respectively. This led to an agreement between Wizards and Ninjas. Dumbledore promised to came help ninjas in case of wars in exchange of giving samples of the metals and herbs to Flamel only. He left that scroll in that purpose specifically. My grandfather agreed to that with the condition that a ninja accompanies Flamel in his endeavor.

Naruto: But the wizards never came back to help us in the wars!

Tsunade: We did call them during the 3rd Ninja War but they were also under attack by a Dark Mage and his troops.

Shikamaru: Ok, they were also in war situation. But the ninja who accompanied them back then, he never came back?

Homura: He did come back and gave us some valuable information which nobody pays attention nowadays.

Koharu: In fact, today's generation rarely pays attention to anything that happened in their past. It's a pity.

Homura and Koharu entered the office along with Shizune. Tsunade gave an angry look to Shizune, much unhappy of seeing the two elders, interfering.

Koharu: Shizune informed us about the situation. Indeed, the connection between ninjas and wizards date since very long.

Naruto: So, please enlighten us a bit more.

He may not happier than Tsunade to see them but he rather listened to them with short pieces of information that were available.

Homura: As you must doubt, wizards use magic but their power doesn't differ much from our jutsus?

Shikamaru: You got to be joking with us! What does magic have in common with us, ninjas?

Koharu: We know it's hard to understand but the information we got came through observation from the sent ninjas and not through observations. So listen carefully!

Naruto: Go on.

Koharu: So it was said that as every human, they got chakra in their bodies but they used this in a different way. They use wands.

Naruto: Wands?

The perplexity just grew on Shikamaru and Naruto.

Homura: Yes, wands. In fact, their powers or rather their "magic" is dependent on their wands. Their wands are said to be made from chakraphillic (chakra-loving) creatures and react efficiently with their chakra system. Their magic is pretty much as most mid-range jutsu, except that they are thrown from wands.

Shikamaru: So that makes them more vulnerable to us as once they are disarmed from their wands, their powers are suppressed.

Koharu: Indeed, that was their prominent weakness seemingly but…

Homura: But, it was reported that unlike us, their chakra are barely used up. In fact, their chakra is just a connection between the wizard and its wand. That's all that the ninja reported to us before he retreated.

Shikamaru: I see, that changes quite the things as both sides have advantages and disadvantages.

Tsunade: I thank you two for your help, even though I despise you enormously.

Having stepped down from the Hokage position, Tsunade reveals all her hate towards the two.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama, you should not talk like…

Tsunade: Don't advice me on that topic, Shizune but I agree that this is not the time. Naruto, this remain a mission to capture Kabuto.

Shikamaru: She is right. You need to make the decisions about it. We should also consider that wizards are not our enemies but that we ignore if they will cooperate with us after all these years.

Koharu: That's an interesting point as we did resent the same shinobi along with another to call the wizards during the 3rd Ninja World War but one of them died. It was said by one of the escaped ninja that a Dark Mage was assassinating all sorts of wizards and killed the shinobi on the process.

Shikamaru: So we do not know if the Dark Mage took control of the "good" Wizards after more than 35 years and if he did, then I guess, he will not invite us for tea once we arrive there and help us find Kabuto.

Koharu: Yes, I don't think that will happen if that is the case.

Shikamaru's analysis seemed to pretty much put everyone on the same page. All eyes turned on Naruto.

Naruto: I…need the room to be alone to make the decision. Could you please go outside?

Shikamaru: Sure.

Everybody went outside, leaving Naruto alone. Once outside the room…

Koharu: I knew that the boy was not ready to be Hokage.

Tsunade: You better shut up. He got to make decision for a mission for the first time and with Kabuto in the mix, this surely could become an S-Class Mission

Homura: Okay, let's try believing you again, "princess".

Meanwhile, Naruto's mind was just getting more and more nostalgic as he was seeing the Team 7 photo. He remembered the first fight at the Valley of the End and then the second encounter again at the same place.

_*flashback starts* (11 months before my FF beginning)_

Naruto was standing atop the river while Sasuke was standing on Madara's statue. Both were panting heavily almost extinguished by their battle.

Naruto: Sasuke, come back to reason. This fight has no sense. Madara is using you accomplish his plan. You are gaining nothing in this. Neither your clan nor Itachi will be come back by this. In fact, you are just hurting the memory, hurting the legacy, hurting the love of your brother who did the greatest sacrifice…

Sasuke: JUST SHUT UP! Sacrifices, memory, love and all that stuff came at the expense of my brother and my entire clan's life. Konoha is just rejoicing the peace that my brother gave them even if it means his exile and death. Even if Madara just wants to rule this world, I'll help him even if it means destroying every hypocrite behind Itachi's death.

Naruto: Madara is the greatest hypocrite of all, Sasuke! Understand that.

Sasuke: Don't try to fool me. What will be great today is that I will defeat you here.

Sasuke's eyes went to MS as Naruto's eyes went to Kyuubi Mode. Sasuke's Susanoo was forming behind him as Naruto crouched back forming the Menacing Ball on his back rather than on his hand.

Sasuke: That's quite impressive that you can form the Menacing Ball not just from your hand. However, my Susanoo forms faster than yours.

Sasuke throws an arrow from his Susanoo but it merely crushes on Naruto's back, annihilated by the Menacing Ball condense power.

Sasuke: What?

Naruto: Surprised. You see the purpose behind forming the Menacing Ball from my back is to use it in both defensive and offensive mode just like your Susanoo.

The Menacing Ball was now fully prepared and Naruto charges towards Sasuke when Sasuke suddenly fell to his knees.

Sasuke: Where I am?

Sasuke was now in a red-black atmosphere.

Itachi: Foolish little brother…

Sasuke: How? You are dead? And is this Tsukoyomi?

Itachi: You messed up everything, Sasuke. I hoped not to arrive to this point but you left me little choice.

Sasuke: Don't come near me!

Sasuke uses his EMS to break out of the genjutsu but in vain.

Itachi: It's in vain because it's not me who casted the Tsukoyomi but Naruto. Just like I implanted my Amaterasu in you that activates on Madara's Sharingan sight, I implanted my Tsukoyomi inside Naruto. Initially, it was to activates when Naruto's and yours chakra clashes but with the Kyuubi presence, things happened a bit differently. The fox absorbed my crow and it's only when your chakra and Kyuubi's chakra clashed, that the genjutsu formed.

Sasuke: I don't want any explanation! You destroyed our clan for a village that merely sent you to Death's jaws.

Itachi: I always used to tell you that you lacked hatred but in fact, you lack sense. I see you know the reason I killed our clan on that night but you do not understand that it's not the fault of Konoha but the fault of Madara.

Sasuke: He is giving me the chance to destroy…

Itachi kicked Sasuke hard in the gut.

Itachi: You still do not realize it. Madara is using you to capture the Kyuubi and that's it. He always stared the Kyuubi.

Sasuke: What are you talking about? He just wants power to wipe the destroyers of our clan.

Itachi: Madara just wants the Kyuubi to enslave everyone. He always seen the Tailed-Beasts as ultimate power and for that, he used our clan as a pawn for his greed of power.

Sasuke: No, you were the pawn. A pawn used and thrown away by Konoha.

Itachi: You still are so blind to the truth. I was in full consent when I chose to sacrifice myself for Konoha but this day will not have rise if Madara's actions were different.

Sasuke: His actions?

Itachi: Yes! When he saw the power of Kyuubi when he fought Hashirama, he became obsessed to gain such power. With his Sharingan, he did succeed momentarily but failed in that fight. Hating both the Uchihas and Senjus, he planned to destroy Konoha 16 years by putting the blame on the Uchihas. Konoha was saved by the 4th Hokage but the Uchihas were wrongly accused of betrayal. This led to the coup d'état and forced me to annihilation of my clan. Nothing will have happen if Madara wasn't so greedy for power. Now he is chasing Naruto again for the Kyuubi and if you help him in his task, then you will be helping the mastermind who destroyed your own clan.

Sasuke: No, this can't be! I do not believe you! That is surely your misconception.

Itachi: It's you who are having a misconception. Like I said to you before, you are so believed in your perception that you think of it as reality but this turns out to be mere illusion. Unfortunately, this is greatest weakness as your perception is too often wrong.

Sasuke screamed loud and began crying.

Sasuke: NO, this can't be! So I'm indeed helping the killer of my own blood, the one who drove you to this point. Itachi, kill me! I deserve to die. I am the real traitor of the Uchiha clan.

Itachi: No, little brother. You were just fooled like often but you are having a last chance to stop it. You need to stop Madara.

Itachi put his two fingers on Sasuke's forehead!

Itachi: Only 1 second passed in our conversation. Do the right thing….little brother…

Itachi vanished as Sasuke stopped sobbing.

He came out of the illusion and saw Naruto! Naruto was not able to stop the attack and Sasuke, unable to defend himself at time when Itachi's soul moved the Mirror of Yata to neglect Naruto's Menacing Ball. The Menacing Ball was going to break but before full impact was given, Naruto stopped the attack.

Naruto: So it was you, Itachi!

Itachi: I hope that you still will do what you said to me on our meeting.

He smiled and vanished and Naruto rushed to Sasuke's help.

Naruto: Sasuke

Sasuke: Naruto, I do not deserve your mercy. You should have killed me.

Naruto: What are you saying? I am here to save you.

Sasuke: You should go and help your village.

Naruto: This is also your village, Sasuke. Come back now.

Sasuke: I do not deserve to come and besides, I need to finish with all this. I will kill Madara or die trying.

Naruto: No, I am your friend and as I said earlier we'll both live or die together if we fight again. So if you want to kick Madara's ass or die, then we'll kick it together or die together…

Sasuke: Naruto….I…..Well, I guess, idiots do not change much. Okay, then let's destroy Madara in the ultimate fight.

Naruto: Let's go

Naruto proposed Sasuke to hold his right hand. Sasuke shook his hand and Naruto and Sasuke disappeared…

_*knock knock* and *flashback ends*_

Shikamaru: Hey, Naruto, I know it's a bit tough but you need to tell us. Can we enter?

Naruto: Enter please.

Shikamaru, Tsunade, Koharu, Homura, Shizune, Sakura and Kakashi entered the room.

Shikamaru: So who will we send behind Kabuto?

Naruto: I am going.

Koharu: What?

Homura: You are the new Hokage and in case you forgot, you need to assign missions and protect the village.

Shikamaru: He is right. You can't go yourself.

Naruto: I know that my job is to protect the village but I think Granny Tsunade can pull that job in my absence like she had been doing.

Shikamaru: But you can't go alone.

Naruto: No, you and Kakashi-sensei are both coming along with me. I'll also like to have Neji and Sakura along me.

Koharu: See, I told you that he's not ready. Not only is he taking his two advisers with him but also two of the most important jounins in the village.

Homura: Calm down, this decision is too hasty, Naruto. Your mind is hot but think of it again.

Naruto: It's all thought. Kabuto is the biggest threat and capturing him is my job. I promised it.

Naruto looked down a bit and seen them back in their eyes, more determined than ever.

Naruto: Besides, I think my choice is all reasonable. I'll need Kakashi's experience, Sakura's medical assist, Shikamaru's advice and Neji's abilities since the enemies' attack are mid-range chakra projectiles.

Tsunade: I see, guess you will not let me have my well-deserved rest anytime soon.

Naruto: Don't worry, Granny Tsunade, I'll get rid of Kabuto quickly enough. Besides, I am the 6th Hokage.

He grinned a bit.

Naruto: Alright, we'll depart in two hours. Shizune, please get the scroll for the reverse-summoning.

Naruto: *in thoughts* Sasuke, this time, I'll succeed!

**Next Chapter Entitled: ****Enter! The Wizard World.**


End file.
